lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Fogtown (Town)
' Fogtown' is a major port city of the Kingdom of Lucerne located in the south of the Valley of Lucerne and being held by House Highport within the province of Fogtown. Fogtown is built on the edge of the river (find river) but while most of the city lies near the edge and along the ground the main palace of House Highport and the nobles lies on a cliffside above the city. Fogtown is dominated by House Highport of whom rules over the port from the Fog Keep of which is located high up on cliffs of Fogtown and is an immsense castle that has the ability to see over a wide swathe of the region. Fogtown is dominated by House Highport of whom rules over the port from the Fog Keep of which is located high up on cliffs of Fogtown and is an immsense castle that has the ability to see over a wide swathe of the region. Fogtown like the Valley of Lucerne is a Dragonoph dominated city with the main worshipping center being the Fogtown Dragaonoph Temple where the High Priest of Fogtown rules over the Dragonophians of the region. Alongside the dominent Dragonoph religion stands the next largest in the form of the Christians of whom are remaining holdouts from the historical Italian immigration into the region, but there numbers have dwindled generation after generation since the arrival of the Germans into the Valley. Fogtown was originally founded by Italians moving northward during the Roman conquest of the Valley of Lucerne, but they never got a lot of momentum into the region as the Roman Empire never heavily emphasized the expansion. The city would stagnate as the eye of Rome fell on Hispania, and Africanas, and thus it remained relatively weak and unchanging until the coming of the Germans during the Great Migration. History Early History Fogtown was originally founded by Italians moving northward during the Roman conquest of the Valley of Lucerne, but they never got a lot of momentum into the region as the Roman Empire never heavily emphasized the expansion. Stagnation The city would stagnate as the eye of Rome fell on Hispania, and Africanas, and thus it remained relatively weak and unchanging until the coming of the Germans during the Great Migration. City Layout Demographics Ethnicity Religion Fogtown like the Valley of Lucerne is a Dragonoph dominated city with the main worshipping center being the Fogtown Dragaonoph Temple where the High Priest of Fogtown rules over the Dragonophians of the region. Alongside the dominent Dragonoph religion stands the next largest in the form of the Christians of whom are remaining holdouts from the historical Italian immigration into the region, but there numbers have dwindled generation after generation since the arrival of the Germans into the Valley. Houses of Fogtown Goverment Fogtown is dominated by House Highport of whom rules over the port from the Fog Keep of which is located high up on cliffs of Fogtown and is an immsense castle that has the ability to see over a wide swathe of the region. Category:City Category:Port Category:Castle